Sadist's Debt
by KisuYaoi
Summary: Fuyu, a high schooler had an encounter with a senior. A mild sadist, unfortunately. Things took a turn when he invited him to his car. Fuyu had to obey each and every word he said at that moment.
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi alert!

My name is Fuyu, 17, in sophomore year of high school. I have blue hair and eye colour, matching with my everyday outfit paired with my blue headset and glasses. I am usually punctual, but today was an exception.

Running at top speed down the streets for the gate, I was oblivious to the incoming bicycle. Crashing right into the bicycle, I felt lightheaded and felt the world dropping before I knew it. The last I saw was a wild pink colour.

I opened my eyes to a familiar pink, in addition to a worried face close to mine. I bolted right up without thinking and bumped into the cyclist

headfirst. I realised I was in the Nurses office. "Ouch, what's with the surprised reaction" he groaned. I began apologising profusely to the blurry pink image. "Here, your glasses." He said as he handed me my glasses. I muttered a word of thanks as the image focused and his features overwhelmed me. Wild pink hair and piercing blue eyes that can see through your soul. _He's beautiful._ "How will you make it up to me?" He asked. I was confused. "You made me miss class taking care of you, Matsuda Fuyu" I questioned unconsciously "How did you know my name? And who are you?" He laughed as he replied " Of course everyone would know the boy who fell down the largest stairs because he wanted to rush to class. Nice to meet you I'm called Kurayami Haru, 3-1, yoroshiku ... Now back to the topic, how will you make it up to me?" I simply shrugged, with no attempt to take my eyes off him. "I will help you with anything you wish" I stated. He smirked and seductively said "Anything?" I blushed and nodded. Anyone would have blushed seeing him so up close. "Let us meet after school to discuss your debt to me, I will be waiting by the corner" Haru continued and walked out the Nurses office.

 _Hmm so that hottie is my senior.._ I pondered as I walked to my class, 2-1.

What felt like years finally ended. The lunch bell rang and reverberated through the halls, full of students rushing for the cafeteria to avoid the queues. I took a longer route to avoid crowds. Out of nowhere, a slightly muscular arm wrapped around my neck, taking my attention and realising it was Haru. "Haru-senpai, what a coincidence seeing you here. What did you want to talk about after school?" I questioned. "We are in the same school after all. That topic is only to be brought after school" he replied and hushed me with his finger. "What soft lips you have" came a whisper. I brushed that off as my imagination and excused myself.

-After school-

I stood by the gate expecting Haru. _Didn't he say he would be waiting? Why am I the one waiting?_ *BEEP* a car not far away, horned. I spotted Haru as the driver, wearing a mask, waving slightly, so I entered the car. "Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked. However, after I asked, I felt sleepy, my eyelids were heavy and I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

I once again woke up, but this time due to the noisy rattling of chains. It felt breezy and cold despite summer coming. _Chains_? I couldn't see anything but black. I attempted to move my limbs but all were restrained. I started to panic being restricted of my movements. "I see you are awake now, Fuyu. Good evening." _That voice, i knew it was Haru right away_ "What is going on, Haru? Remove the chains!" I exclaimed, fear constricting my breathing . "Relax, I won't harm you, I'm just having you to make it up to me. If you obey by my words as returning the favour from before, I will release the chains" I had no choice, I didn't want to be in debt to this guy. "Fine, I will". The chains loosened and I quickly freed myself and took off the blindfold. I look down to find myself stark naked. I ran to another room and shut the door behind me . I turn the lights on and to my horror, Haru was already in here, dressed erotically. He smirked and slammed me into the wall. His lips crashed into mine, his tongue trying to find its way into mine, but I refused. _He doesn't seem affected much by my defiance._ My heartbeat increased while my breathing quickened. I stared at his eyes, which bored a menacing look, ready to prowl at any time. He broke the kiss "Wear these" he said as he handed me a box. I head for another space but he grabbed me by my shoulder and ordered me "In front of me".

A collar was on top of the pile, as if trying to intrigue me to wear it first. Haru locked the collar at the back and hid the key somewhere. I continued to wear what was left.

A collar, chastity belt, a punk leather bodysuit and a handcuff . I felt embarrassed as Haru was watching my every action. "I'm done, senpai " I assured as he pulled me by the collar with a chain. "Call me Master", he requested, his face adorned with a sly grin. I couldn't help but blush. The second kiss was much rougher and this time his tongue made it in my mouth, so I followed to his actions, lasting for a minute or two before pulling apart to catch our breaths. He ran his fingers though my hair softly before caressing my face. The other hand made its way down my body, the hand stopped at my chest and he started playing with my nipple. I flinched to his touch.

"Isn't... it enough..?"

"What? We were just getting started"

He pushed me down to the ground on my knees and ordered me to suck him off. I turned away from his boner, reluctant to have his genitals in my mouth. " What did I say about you obeying me?" He was furious. I didn't want him to treat me any worser so I listened. I started off by swirling my tongue around the head and slowly let my lips slide up and down his shaft. "You can take in more of that can't you?" He said jokingly, but I wanted to show that I can go beyond one's expectations so I tried doing what I have heard of before. It was my first time so I started choking as his erection hit the back of my throat . He has quite a remarkable sized dick. I tilted my head to another angle and to my surprise, my throat opened and he slid right into my throat - deepthroating - he moaned in pleasure as I continued to deepthroat him. I couldn't tell how but I knew he was close to his climax. Saliva dropped from my mouth to his erection. I swallowed the rest of my saliva, but the added pressure caused Haru releasing it straight down my throat. He pulled out and i gasped for air and swallowed his thick and sticky cum. It took me awhile to swallow it all and I even choked on some of it.

"Aren't you a talented little cock-sucker?" Haru implied.

"It was my first time" I mentioned.

"You should be honoured that I was your first. Look at this, now clean up the mess you made"

I kept quiet.

Suddenly, pain struck me in my back. I screamed in shock and to the horrifying pain. Tears welled up in my eyes while Haru displayed his whip in front of me " You must answer your master if you understand!" He commanded . "Yes, master!"

"Enough of this, get on the bed"

I abided and got on the bed waiting for his order. He put my head down on the pillow, my ass high up in the air. He licked his finger and slowly inserted it, I moaned as the pain was new. He thrust it in and out, inserting another finger while picking up his speed, the pleasure overwhelming me and i let out a weird moan. Feeling embarrassed , I muffled my moans with the pillow. He told me that my moan was erotic and had me to moan out loud. _He is probably getting pleasure out of humiliating me. Such a Sadist_. I was close to my climax but he pulled his fingers out before and went out of the room. I felt unsatisfied and wanted to jerk off but the thought returned to me that I was wearing a chastity belt. _What a torture._ I see Haru standing next to the door, smirking while holding a bottle I assume to be a lubricant, watching me trying to pleasure myself. "Please, let me come" I pleaded and he gave in and rubbed lubricant on his stiff cock and prepared to entered me. I felt fearful but the urge to satisfy myself was stronger.

His cock pressed against my entrance and without a warning jammed it all in. I gave out a moan as the pleasure of his shaft hits my prostrate immediately since he is big. "Found your sweet spot" he leaned and kissed my cheek. He thrusted it repeatedly aiming at my prostrate, my mind going blank from all the pleasure. I didn't know when he removed the chastity belt but I didn't expect feeling pleasure up front while my ass was being pounded . He firmly grabbed my dick, insisting that he would jerk me off up front too. Cum spilled all over the bed, at the same time, he released his hot cum in my ass. I collapsed with satisfaction while the lingering heat still inside of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I lifted my eyelids to see a beautiful pinkette staring at me. "Good morning my little cock-sucker, what about a nice long kiss for a start?" I was still confused about the events so I couldn't answer. "Ignoring me huh? I think you need me to teach you how a slave treats his master don't I?" He got up from bed and pulled out a capsule-like device . "You will go to school with this as a preparation for the reach lesson."he switched it on and it started vibrating, sliding it into my ass.

Curtains were pulled apart and bright sunlight shone through the windows with a vengeance, resulting in a morning migraine. I had the vibrator stuck in my ass, but it wasn't on yet. Haru was nearby already in his uniform, with an annoyed face. "Don't make me late again, Baka, I've missed enough already."Haru stated as he adjusted his tie. I tried to stand but the sudden pain in my lower half caused me to fall to the ground. The vibrator in my ass was already bad enough. Haru offered me a ride to school since I was at his place. At a red light, he switched the vibrator on and made me flinch from the sudden pleasure . "No... not right now"I begged as he happily watched me shivering in pleasure. "What you should be worrying about is when I will turn it on in school, slave-kun" he teased.

Upon reaching school, we went in our separate ways for class.

I spent every second of my class worrying about when he will switch it on and wondering if it would actually work from a level down. "Fuyu-kun, read where we last left off" I hurriedly got on my feet and fumbled with my textbook, searching for the phrase she last read. "Line 27, came a husky voice from behind" I chose to trust him and I was about to read when I felt the capsule vibrating slightly and gasped in shock. "What's wrong?" The teacher queried. " I simply shook my head and slowly tried to read the passage without letting out moans that raises suspicions. _Darn that sadist_. I had plentiful more lines to go when a guy named Akira, who is seated behind me volunteered to continue, getting the chance to sit down. _He must have felt my discomfort._ "You saved me there, thanks" I thanked. "It's fine, by the way, do you think you can help me with something during lunch?" I smiled and agreed.

\- During Lunch -

Akira wanted to have me help him rearrange the P.E equipments in the detached storehouse with him. We entered the desolated store. _Isn't this place neat enough? *click* why did he lock the storehouse door? *bzz*_ the vibrator was back on without a warning and I felt weak in my knees. "Actually Haru, I have liked you since middle school, when you were in the same class as me in 10th Grade. I called you here not to help arrange the equipment but it's actually..." he paused and pulled me towards him by yanking my tie. _What an awful timing_. I can feel his longing to do this as he pressed his rough lips against mine. I tried to resist but the weakness prevented me from resisting much. "Stop! I will called for help if you don't!" I threatened as I barely pushed him apart with my remaining strength. "Go ahead and scream, the storehouse is quite a distance from the school, I don't think anyone will hear you" he answered gently. Akira began unbuckling my belt, which stirred up my panic of being raped again and I screamed for help, hoping someone would hear me. Akira pulled my boxers off together with my pants and smacked me in the but for screaming. The impact made the vibrator stuck in an awkward position, the vibrator pressing hard against my prostrate, making me moan aloud, bringing me close to my climax. Akira was clearly confused but still proceeded by fingering my ass . He did a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching out my asshole and still going in deeper "Who put this in here? " Akira asked as he pulled out the vibrator. A sense of relief came over me, my strength returning so I attempted to make a run for it. Akira was a member of the Fitness club, he has strength greater than me, pinning me down to the ground. I had a panic attack and repeatedly called out for Haru. He was about to enter me when the the storehouse door was busted down.

"Fuyu! What are you doing out here? I looked -" Haru's jaw dropped as he saw another man on top of me. He sent Akira flying to the wall without hesitation and glared at me. "Since he went through all the trouble just to prep you, I should take his chances for him." He carried me to a corner and licked his lips . "I-ta-da-ki-ma-su" Haru emphasised on the words strongly before licking around the rim of my asshole, entering at certain times. His face told me that he was done preparing, when his saliva started oozing out I was more convinced. He stared at the transparent fluid dripping down slowly, leaving a trail of his saliva on my butt cheeks. He pulled out his aching member and positioned it to my entrance. I closed my eyes anticipating the pain to be much worse. Without wasting any second, he rammed himself deep into me. Unexpectingly, it felt much more pleasurable knowing that anyone can walk in on us having sex. Every thrust he made made me moan, I couldn't help it if he was hitting on my prostrate so hard, it felt so good "S-stop-aaah! I'm g-going to come-aah!" _what I said must have been a stimulant for Haru, since he is thrusting even harder into me_. I was losing my mind.

With a few more thrust, I lost it and clawed hard at his back, screaming my climax. He gave the last trust and filled my ass with his semen. Slowly, without his dick acting as a plug, his semen flowed out in large quantities, pooling in the small dent of the ground. He leaned against the wall, the sweat on his face glistening as he sat in the light. "Keep the rest of my cum in you, till after school. I will assist you in the cleaning up over at your house." Haru added.

I walked to class with my ass full of semen, sloshing around uncomfortably while trying to prevent spillage. I settled down in my seat in class, avoiding tiring behind to the swelling face guy behind me.

-After School-

I felt extremely fatigued. Even walking home seemed like a chore to me. What's more, I went home to find a pinkette waving at me through my bedroom window. "Tadaima! " my mother was at the front door with a wide smile on her face. "What a handsome friend you have ! Is he taken or single? I might actually go for him" *she squeals* [Fuyu lives alone with his Mother, his Father is dead] "Seriously Mom, He invited himself in here." I whined and dropped my bag in the study and headed for my bedroom. "Fuyu-chan! I am going out to meet my friends, do watch over the house!" My Mom requested as she headed out.

I know what i am in for now. I pushed open the slightly ajar door and shut it behind me after entering. "Good to see you too, did you keep it in there like I told you to? " He queried.

"Strip and show it to me yourself"

I blushed profusely, unwillingly undressed my lower half and l pulled my ass cheeks apart, showing him the prove i kept his semen in there. Humiliation settles over me as I turned my back to him. Haru praised "Aww aren't you a good dog, I will clean that up for you in the bathroom, I'll be expecting you" he headed for the bathroom while I followed him shyly, still feeling embarrassed having him to see me naked. _Wait, why am I even listening to this guy just because he tells me to?_ The thought came in a moment late. I am already presenting my body in the bathroom. He didn't glance for more than a second and entered the tub first. I stayed hiding in the corner of the shower, cleaning up remnants of his cum from my anus while resisting the urge to look at him. I preferred cleaning up myself than having him to clean it for me. When I realised the unnatural silence, it had me wondering. _What is he doing so quietly?_

I turned to see him in the tub, nodding off at the comforting heat of the water, giving in to the warmth and falling asleep. _I guess even someone like him would be tired after a long day at school._ I watched him closely, all his features growing prominent, enchanting me. I was reluctant to wake him up but I had to, before he starts pruning. I went up to the tub and pat his face gently. "Haru-" he didn't respond. I placed his face close to mine, realising he has his skin well taken care of. The glistening lips seemed irresistible. _Just a little wont hurt right?_ I leaned forward and kissed his warm and soft lips, enjoying the moment of a tiny affection. His eyes flicked open and caught me in action, lips still against each other. I sprang back in surprise, looking for the perfect excuse. "You must be so hungry for love that you dare to steal a kiss from my lips, Inu-kun " Haru said, getting out of the tub and towards me. "Do you wanna continue with that?" He asked. I couldn't reject his offer, only leaving me nodding. His lips were once again against mine, full of gentleness and sweetness. I allowed his tongue into my mouth and before we knew it, our tongues were entwined, saliva trickling down our chins and breaking apart for a breath. _Aahh, wished that lasted longer._

Nothing much happened in the shower after the kiss, since my Mother had returned shortly after we kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the school, Akira flashed me a few pictures of me having a sexual intercourse with Haru.

"How did you get that?"

I asked worriedly. He grinned "You may not know but everyday I follow you, wherever you go, catching on your likes and dislikes and even following that white car you got drugged in. I saw you having sex through the windows of your partner's home with my camera. Go out with me or I will publish these around the whole school, everyone would be disgusted by you". I was in a dilemma. I didn't want Haru to lose face because of me. I bit my lips and pondered hard. Should I sacrifice his reputation or my precious time I can use to study for finals?

I bit my lip as I thought this through. Obviously, I feel bad to waste away senpai's reputation so I gave my answer. "Fine I will go out with you, so please, don't do anything to Haru-senpai." He gave a slight grin putting his arm over my shoulder. "That's more like it. If you act weird, I will take the measures to publish this photos. "

On my way back to class, I saw Haru. I felt guilty and wanted nothing to do with him so he won't have to suffer the horrible consequences of losing his face. Wait, why do I even have to care about him? I adverted my eyes and continued walking past him, as if he were a stranger. I can feel his cold stare behind my back as I was walking past.

I settled down in my seat, taking out necessary materials for my Japanese class. The door slid open. Akira walked in, going straight for my table. "Neh, Fuyu let's go to watch the popular action movie after school today, I heard that today is the last day it is airing in the cinema. " he nonchalantly states. How can he even act like that after what had happened? I had no choice but to accept the invitation. He passed me a paper bag containing female clothing. He leaned over to my ear and softly said "I will see you later, Girlfriend". I can guess what he wants me to do. Crossdress.

— After School —

I donned the grey top and a short black jacket , pairing it with the matching black skirt, which are long enough to hide my thighs and place the headphones over the synthetic hair and onto my ears, blasting my favourite playlist. After tying the laces on my shoe, I set out for the cinema one stop away from home. I couldn't help but keep tugging at the skirt, as I was worried to expose my gender and embarrass myself in public. I felt eyes on me as I walked out of the bus. I knew it, I look weird. I wanted to run away, but the skirt was too short for me to run without exposing my parts. I noticed a familiar face around the corner of the road I was walking towards. Darn it, it's the most annoying and loud girl in my class, Miyagi-san, together with Nami-chan, my closest female friend. I slid on a sunglasses to hide face and calmed down, trying my best to walk past them as naturally as possible. "Ahh! That skirt is so cute! Where did you get it?" I heard her exclamation as her finger landed upon me. I ignored her and increased my pace, but I hear quick footsteps catching us with me as she starts to run. This is Bad, I cant let myself be expose to Nami-chan or Miyagi-san. I tried running slowly, still holding down my skirt in front, but unfortunately, I lost my balance and fell face forward, my sunglasses broke and flew into the road. Miyagi-san caught up with me and helped me up. "Are you alright? Hmm... you look like someone I know..." I flinched. I turned to escape when I only found Nami-chan behind me. "Haru-chan, what are you doing wearing that"she laughed as she knelt down on the ground to match my eye level. Miyagi looks shocked. "Wow, I really thought you were a girl! " she continued. "Please don't tell anyone you saw me like this! It was a ..dare" I requested and lied at the same time. Miyagi-san agreed to keep a promise, forgetting her main goal, deciding to leave for Home instead. Nami-chan didn't reply and led me to a nearby lingerie shop. She pushed me into the changing room and locked the door. "Crossdressing involves underwear too!" She said and lifted up my skirt, revealing my embarrassing dotted boxers. "What a lame choice" Nami-chan teases as she left to pick something. She came back with a matching set of floral white bra and panties. "Eeep, white is the best isn't it?" She squealed as I fought back as I didn't want to wear either of it. In the end, I had worn the set, with bra stuffing to add. It was very tight, the straps digging into my skin and I kept feeling the uneasiness of wearing such exposing underwear. She took many photos of me in a skirt inside and out, as a 'memory' She paid at the register and we left the store. "Now you owe me 5000¥, thanks for your business... I meant time." I knew it, she is going to spread the fact that I crossdressed.

I continued my way to the movie theatre and saw Akira, standing outside the theatre. I walked towards him apologetically as I was late by 20 minutes. He gave an annoyed look but he said the tickets were sold out. "Let's go buy food then,Fuyu-chan" his spirit rose as he entered the fast food restaurant. We simply ordered a takeaway meal and left. We walked down the quiet streets munching on the burgers we bought while talking about school and life. I felt uneasy at all the times, my mind is full of Haru.

The tune of music was heard and I lifted up my phone to check. Haru was calling. I wanted to click accept but Akira took my phone away and declined it. "So it was really you, Fuyu" my heart stopped for a second as I heard the familiar voice filled with a tinge of jealously behind me. I slowly turned behind, still recovering from the shock murmuring "Haru.. it's not what you think.. this is.." Akira cut me off " Yo, senpai, I still ought to return you a punch from earlier, don't I?" "Fuyu, you betrayed me, now you're hanging out with this guy? With girl clothes too? " I was doing this for him. How can he understand? I couldn't stand it and blurted "Hah? Since when was I together with you? This is for your sake too you know!" Instant regret settled in my heart. "For my sake? Explain this situation." Haru insisted. Akira clicked his tongue. "Perhaps I should just publish it." He pulled out the photos and told Haru to back off. Haru stomped forward, snatched the photo and tore it into tiny pieces. "Think you're very smart don't ya? I have the photos stored in my computer at home, so I can still publish it. " Haru kept silent and dialled a number "Destroy it" was the only word he said. He took hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him. Akira didn't give up. He tried to grab hold of my other hand but missed, pulling hard on the skirt instead. Please tell me this is not happening... Akira pulled my skirt down, revealing the snow white lingerie with a bulge of my true gender. People walking pass me happened to see what was going on. I was so embarrassed that I shrieked, breaking the tranquility of the cold night. I pulled up the skirt, burying my face in Haru's chest, hiding my face from onlookers. I was so close to him that I felt a lump in Haru's pants. The faint memory of being pounded by his dick made me aroused, my dick immediately responded and stood up tall, it was rubbing against Haru's leg. Akira ran off as his blood trails from his face.

— At Haru's Home —

I explained everything to him about the blackmailing and he nodded, still mad that I didn't consult him before taking action. I took a sip of the tea he provided and suddenly, my body felt hot. An aphrodisiac huh, I was already aroused and this makes it worst. I stood up and walked over to Haru, sitting on his lap while facing him, still with the skirt on.

— Haru's POV —

After I saw Fuyu stripped down, I wanted to pound him good right there in the middle of the street, humiliating him in front of the people walking about there. I didn't want Akira to get a chance to touch my slave so I had no choice but to return here. I slipped the drug into his drink so he would want me to fuck him until he tears apart, especially when he is Crossdressing. He looked almost like a girl, dressed down to even the underwear. My slave drank the tea I gave him. I Guess the drug worked. He sat on my lap, his eyes demanding me to give him pleasure. Such a hot son of a bitch he is. I will make sure I give him a taste of my mighty boner.

— Fuyu's POV —

We got onto the bed for comfort as the couch was restricting. I unzipped his pants and pulled out the semi hard member and gave it a kiss on the tip. I couldn't wait any longer. The drug rendered me unable to think. My eyes searched around the room for a bottle of lube so he can enter me straight away.

— Haru's POV —

Fuyu is so horny he couldn't even wait anymore. I'm sure he wants to me to be inside of him. I knew I had lube somewhere... I stuck my hand under the pillows and pulled out a bottle. I can see Fuyu delighted as I start rubbing lube on my dick. He removed his panties and prepared himself for my mighty rod. What a delicious view. He got on all fours like a true bitch in the heat, as if inviting me into his alluring body. I rubbed my dick between his ass cheeks to tease him, making him yearn for it more. I positioned myself and pressed at his tight asshole, my rod slowly breaking into his warmth. Fuyu relaxed and he loosened up a little so I took this chance to slam my dick into him. "Your slutty hole is sucking me like crazy, like it doesn't want to let me go." I voiced out as I pounded him hard against his prostrate until he was close to his climax, but I made him hold out until I was close too. Fuyu let out erotic moans everytime I ram myself into him. I slowly reached my climax and released his dick, his cum shot onto the newly changed sheets while I ensures fill him up with my seed. I slowly pulled out my member and cum starts flowing out out his ass, which has taken shape of my shaft. I slapped the cheeks of the ass hard and more cum drips out. From his penis. He turned to face me, his face flushed, cuddling up to me and saying "Master, your hard cock was enjoyable. Please give ..me more.." I was exhausted so I just lay on the bed and suggested "We have school tomorrow and it's close to midnight, lustful slave-kun. Let's continue tomorrow " We we're both tired so we decide to clean up early the next morning. Fuyu drifted off to sleep immediately so I helped to change him out of his girl outfit and into some comfy clothes.

Before I slept, I admired his endearing sleeping face that was so alluring.


End file.
